The Stakeout
by RedIvySparrow
Summary: Valduggery one shot in which Val and Skul are on a stakeout and things get interesting... Review, follow and favourite and go read The World As We Don't Know It! Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseee! Xx
Hello my wonderful readers!

I have a new work of the fiction for you here. It is a one shot. It is a short one shot. It is fluffy Valduggery. If you do not like any of these things do not continue reading.

Okay, hope you enjoy :) As always be sure to leave a review or follow or favourite or do all three. Also if you have ANY questions, want to chat, or want your OC featured in a fic, PM me!

Love, Cait (RedIvySparrow) xx :)

Ps: Val = 30ish

 **XxX**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were sitting in a big black car. It was not the Bentley. It was not comfortable. It was not stylish. It was not... Bentley-ish. She had her feet up on the dashboard and was sitting in silence. Every so often she would break this silence by sighing, looking at her partner then going back to staring at out the window.

She did so a fifth time and Skulduggery's head swivelled to her. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Nothing," she said, slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" he repeated.

She sighed once more, took her feet from the dashboard, and turned to face him. Then she hesitated.

Skulduggery's head tilted. "What?" he asked.

"Why d'you want to know?"

"You're bored. I'm bored. We need conversation."

She arched an eyebrow, but sighed. She was bored after all. "So you know when we defeated Darquesse?" she asked.

"That was years ago."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment. "Yes," Skulduggery said. "I know when we defeated Darquesse. Slightly hard to forget."

"Right. So you know how Cassandra and Finbar and the others tricked Darquesse by creating false memories for her?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know what happened in them"

"Your parents died."

"Yup. But I'm not talking about that."

"You died?"

"Again," she said. "Not my main thought."

"The whole world died?"

She looked at him. "Think."

"Ah," Skulduggery said. "Me."

"You."

"What about me?"

Valkyrie's face went slightly red. "So, she kissed you."

"She did."

"She's me."

"She is."

Valkyrie paused. "How do you... How do you feel about that?"

"Are you trying to be my therapist?"

She laughed. "No. I'm genuinely asking, how do you feel about that?"

Now it was Skulduggery's turn to pause. "In what way?"

Valkyrie laughed again. "What do you mean? How many ways are there to feel?"

"Lots," Skulduggery murmured.

She tilted her head, much like the way he did. "Seriously."

"Well," Skulduggery said. "I don't know. It didn't really happen, so it's not like I experienced the emotions but... Watching it was... Interesting."

"Interesting?"

He turned fully to her and looked into her eyes. "How did you feel about it?"

"Stop changing the subject," Valkyrie snapped.

"I'm not," Skulduggery replied. "I'm genuinely asking, how do you feel about that?"

Valkyrie glared. "Not fair."

"Fair," he countered.

"Fine. You make a point. We didn't experience it. But..."

"But...?" They sat in silence for a moment. Then Skulduggery said; "The Accelerator Room. You said something."

"I did say something," Valkyrie replied, nodding.

"And how do you feel about that? Do you still feel that way?"

She didn't answer for a few moments. "You've thought about it, right?"

"Thought about what?" he asked, slowly.

"You know what."

He went back to looking straight ahead. They were supposed to be watching out for a criminal. Apparently she would be coming out of the steel door that they were parked directly across from.

"Well?" she asked.

"I have thought about it," Skulduggery said quietly.

"Good or bad thoughts?"

He ignored her question. "In fact, ever since what you said in the Accelerator room I haven't stopped thinking about it."

She looked at him, but didn't reply.

"Which is why I ask; Do you still feel that way?"

Valkyrie stayed quiet and then she snapped her head round. "Mortal," she snapped quickly.

There was no mortal of course, but she got what she wanted.

Skulduggery quickly slid his fingers underneath his shirt collar and tapped the sigils etched into his collarbone. A false face flowed up and he relaxed back into his seat, then looked at her.

"There's no mortal," he said.

"I know."

And then she grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and pulled him to her and kissed him. Skulduggery froze for a moment, but then he started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hand went to her waist and they must have kissed for a few minutes before there was a bang and they parted.

Both of their heads snapped round and they saw their guy sprint from the door and they looked at each other.

"Finish this later?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah," Valkyrie replied, a little out of breath. "Let's go."


End file.
